A New Beginning
by Scissorluver
Summary: Jade and Cat had always been best friends. When Jade decides to go away for collage, Cat gets angry and vows never to talk to Jade again. When Jade comes back to California after collage, Jade sees Cat while out with her friend Tori. What will happen when Cat and Jade talk again
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cat and I were always best friends. We had known each other ever since we were in first grade. We supported each other through everything, no matter what the situation was...Most of the time. Everything had been perfectly fine until senior year. I had decided to go off to a nice college in New York...Cat didn't approve and we had gotten in a huge fight over the entire thing.

"Hey Cat." I said to her as she opened the door to her small house. Her parent's were off in Seattle for their anniversary, as usual.

"Hi!" She said waving her hand in my face. As annoying as it was at the time, it was still kind of cute. Cat gave me a big smile. God, I loved her smile. It made my small, ice cold heart melt. It was one of the few things I didn't hate. "You said we needed to talk about something?"

"Yeah..." I stepped inside her house. "I finally figured out where I'm going to college. I'm going to one in New York, where my uncle lives. I'll be far away from you and everyone else for a while, but I'll come and visit a lot" I couldn't wait for her reaction.

Cat's adorable smile faltered. "You're...You're gonna leave me?" She whispered. She looked about ready to cry. "Why...Why would...Why would...you choose to go so far away? What do you want to leave me?" This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"Cat..." I tried to recover the situation. "I'm leaving in August...We still have time to hang out and such. You're my best friend...It kills me to go, but I need to. My whole life is ahead of me and I..."

"Jade...You can't go...I was about...I was about to..." She stuttered to keep talking, but I interrupted.

"About to what?" I said in a rude tone of voice.

"After all these years...I was about to confess...my love for you..." She started but quickly brushed off the subject. "But now it's too late, just go. Leave!" Cat's sweet and innocent face went cold, I have never seen her like this.

"Cat...What? Why are you doing this now?" Tears were welling in both of our eyes. "Why couldn't you have done this a long time ago?" I took a step towards her, but her small hands pushed me away.

"Leave. Now. Goodbye." Cat pointed to the door, turned, then walked away. She was overreacting...And I didn't understand why. I let out a quiet sob hiding my face and walked out the door. I already knew that Cat Valentine would never speak to me again.


	2. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the airport and examined the area. I waas back home for the first time in years. The light was bright in my deep blue hazel eyes and it was definitely a lot warmer outside than in New York. I stood, scanning the airport for my cold hearted father, who I forced to come and pick me up and drive me home. I sighed as I spotted him getting out of the same old black Chevy pick-up he had owned since I was a child. I pulled my suitcases towards him and waved. He grabbed my bags and put them in the truck.

"Jade..." He looked at me wanting to smile but he didn't.

"Love you too dad?" I walked to the passenger side. It's obvious he doesn't really care.

"You need a nap huh?" I looked at him with a stone cold look. He noticed the bags under my eyes.

"Yeah, I do...Then I will plan with old friends." The only person I really kept in contact with from California was Tori, she was kinda my friend. I haven't seen her in years. I was excited to at least see someone I grew up with.

When I arrived home. I put my stuff in my dresser and examined my room. It was exactly the same as it had been when I had lived there four years ago. I went to the bathroom with another set of clothing and stripped down. The long flights here had left me feeling utterly disgusting. I turned the water on hot and stepped in. The water beating down on me felt amazing on my stiff muscles.

When I finished making myself decent, I picked up my phone and called Tori. I quickly made plans with her to meet down at the mall. When she arrived at the mall, I called her over. She tried to hug me, I brushed her off. We began filling each other in on out lives. She was engaged to a man she met 2 years ago, Jimmy. Apparently he is an up and coming actor and so is she. She didn't dare bring up Cat, though. She knew she was a touchy subject with me. She babbled on about how excited she was to get married an how I was going to be Maid of Honor. I have to admitt, I couldn't help but to be extremely jealous of her life.

I told her about my work on Broadway and my temporary job as a tattoo artist and piercer. I showed her some of my work. She was amazed that I became as good as I was, When I had moved I was mainly sketching out random ideas and fantasy's. A lot of my own tattoos were of things representing events from my years as a teenager, such as concerts, music,and just our stupid schemes. When she asked if I had found anyone special, I just shook my head. Cat Valentine was the love of my life, and I chose not to find anyone else. She was the only one for me, and she hated me...So I guess I was going to die alone or something.

"So," Tori started. "Any hobbies other than tattooing, piercing, singing, and acting?"

"Yes, I have actually taken up guitar playing again." Her eyes widened. I was too depressed to play guitar before I left. "I'm happy I did honestly. It passes time, and music is a good way to get my mind off things."

"That's good." She commented, smiling. "Do you wanna go out to eat at a special place I call Nozu"

"Hell yes!" I grew suddenly excited. Nozu was always the place we all got together to eat and hang out.

We got into her car and sped down across town to Nozu. Four years without it was a long time. I was unbelievably excited, and all my teenage memories flooded back into my mind, it was soothing yet disgusting. When we arrived, a small asain man placed us at our seats and handed us our menus. It was just as I remembered. The waitress came to take our orders and we ordered the usual, I got Sweet and Sour chicken while Tori got Brocolli Beef. After a few minutes. I noticed that Tori was suspiciously texting someone. I chose not to ask who. A few minutes later our food arrived. We ate quickly, and then Tori paid the bill as a welcome-home gift.

On our way out, I spotted a beautiful woman that appeared around my age. She looked very familar, and I just figured it was somebody from Hollywood Arts. I examined her from a far and then let myself into Tori's jeep. She was silent...I asked her why, and she said nothing. I looked back over my shoulder and noticed the red velvet cupcake colored hair on her. It clicked in my head and my heart skipped a beat and then stopped. This beautiful red headed woman I was admiring had been Cat Valentine.


	3. Chapter 2

My entire body seemed to be trembling. I could barely breathe over the nervous wave of nausea that swept over me. I wasn't quite sure if Tori noticed my nervousness or not, so I just stayed quiet and stared at my lap. Apparently not. She pulled out of the parking stall and drove towards the exit of the parking lot. I peeked up and out the window to see if she was still there, but she was gone. I sighed and stared ar the cars passing by us as we drove. I knew I needed to ask about Cat and everyone else we hung out with sometime...So I figured now could be a good time since it was just me and Tori alone.

"Hey Vega?" I started.

"Yeah?" She replied shaking her head because of what I refered to her by.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to come up with the words I wanted to say. Eventually I just straight out asked her. "Did Cat ever ask about me?" I sighed, I was afraid to hear her answer, but I knew it had to be asked.

She hesitated before speaking to me. "Yes," She started. "She did. Multiple times. She was so torn up about everything she ever said to you...But she was afraid to try to talk to you because she thought you hated her. She's asked about you at least twice every week since you left. She missed you a lot, believe it or not. When you left, She couldn't stop crying for a few months. It was quite depressing."

Something about all that made me angry. Extremely angry. "If she really misses me, she should have started talking to me. The only reason I didn't is because I thought she hated me. I was so convinced that she did. Tori, I went into severe depression after losing her. I started cutting, and I even considered suicide multiple times...I attempted twice...But I failed both times."

Tori stopped the car at the side of the road and faced me. "Jade, I don't believe you would ever even think about doing that. You always said that was for poser wannabes." My face reddened. I yanked up my sleeves so she could see the scars. There were words and lyrics carved into my skin. I regretted my decisions, but it was too late. The marks were going to be there forever as a reminder of what I had done to myself and the pain I had put myself through. Tori pulled my wrists towards her to examine them. She could easily see what I had etched into myself. "Oh..." Was all she could say towards that. I pulled down my sleeves and stared at her.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to see her?" She asked.

"Wait...What?"

"You heard me. Do you want to go visit Cat? I'm sure you guys could make up and talk everything over." I shook my head at her suggestion.

"No...If she really wants to see me...She can come visit me on her own. I'm not coming back to her." I stubbornly said, Tori nodded at my point. At least she understood. Tori put her Jeep back into gear and continued the journey back to my house. Eventually, she pulled up to my house to drop me off. I said a quick goodbye and ran inside past my dad into my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed and quickly fell asleep. It had been quite a long day, and I definitely needed to sleep.

~~A few hours later~~

I sat up in my bed quietly. I felt the sudden need to wake up, I was still tired but I couldn't bring myself back to sleep. I shook my head and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I flipped on a light and walked towards my closet to pick out some pajamas so I could actually sleep comfortably. I stripped down and put them on, switched the lights off, and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my phone to check my messages. There were a few from Beck, Robbie, Andre, and a few other people. 1 from a random number I didn't recognize. I opened it to read it.

_Jade. It's Cat. I do really need to talk to you. I miss you_.

I gasped at the sight of the text. How had she gotten my number?

_Okay..._I replied to her._ When, where, and what about?_

She immediatly replied. _Hmm...Like now?_

As soon as I got the text, a gental knock sounded on my window. I pulled the curtain back to see Cat standing outside of it.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

I sighed and opened the window and stepped back from it to allow Cat into my room. She climbed into my room and stood directly in front of me. For a few moments we just examined each other and how time has changed us over the few years that we hadn't been communicating. To be honest, I have always thought she would of grown out of the whole red hair stage, but I'm kinda glad she didn't. I stared into her coffee shaded eyes and felt warmth spread throughout my body as it had when I was with her as teenagers. She blushed as her seperate feeling passed through. I cracked a crooked grin. She knew I saw her blushing...Even in the dark. I shook my head at her. I didn't know what to say to her, so I just waited for her to speak.

After a few minutes of us continuing to stare each other down, she spoke.

"Jade," She started in a quiet, shakey, cute voice.

"I...I never...I never meant to be so hurtful toward you...I was just upset, and I couldn't really talk...So all those mean things...The mean things just spilled out." Cat starred at her feet showing guilt.

"Cat...If you never meant those things...Why didn't you ever come after me? Why didn't you try to talk to me? I thought you hated me for leaving. I thought you hated me for doing what was best for myself and for my career." Tears uncontrolably started welling in my eyes. I hated it. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me earlier? Then I wouldn't have left."

"I didn't talk to you because I thought you would have hated me for all the things I said. I thought you didn't love me back. I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself."

"I'm surprised that you thought that I didn't love you, honestly. I thought I made it obvious with all the flirting and hinting. Hell, I even straight out said it to you...Multiple times...But you just thought I was joking." I admitted. Cat had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I was oblivious to that...I really was. I can't even imagine how hurt you were...Tori told me that you cried a lot." She said to me.

I stepped back away from her and spoke. "Crying wasn't the only thing I did, Cat."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. I walked across the room and pulled the string on the lamp to get some light in the room. I squinted at the change in brightness. I stood in front of her again and rolled up my sleeves and outstretched my arms towards her so she could see the scars from the depression I had been in. She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke before her.

"I cut myself, Cat. These aren't even the worst of the. There's worse on my thighs...Way worse. I barely ate for months...And when I did eat, it ended up going straight out of me. I vomited nearly every time."

She tried to speak again, but I cut her off and continued.

"I lost thirty-five pounds in a short amount of time...I barely slept. I attempted suicide by try-" She cut me off there.

"You tried to commit suicide? Jade, why would you do that? You're worth more than that. You shouldn't have been upset over a dumbfuck like me."

"No, Cat." I said.

"I was so upset because I thought I had lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I never even got over you."

When I said that, Cat pointed my chin down toward her. She leaned forward toward me, so close I could feel the heat of her breath on my lips. As our lips were about to meet, my phone rang, cockblocking us. I swore under my breath, and pulled back away from her. I walked to my nightstand to see who was calling me at such a late time. Of course, it was the professional cockblocker, Tori.


	5. Chapter 4

I frustradedly jammed my thumb onto the talk button on my phone. "This better be damn important, Tori." I snapped, as I answered the phone. Tori had just interrupted the one thing I had been waiting for since I was a kid in first grade.

"Jesus Christ, Jade. What is your problem?" She gasped, shocked at my tone toward her.

"A lot of things." I replied in a monotoned voice.

"Welll then..." She said, not sure of what to say to that. "Anyway, I was just talking to Cat. She said she'd be at your house in a little bit...Oh, and I gave her your number...Just warning you."

"You're a little late for a warning, Tori." Cat said chuckling.

"Oh, damn..." She said, sounding disappointed. "Soooo, what's crackin'?" She asked, being herself.

"Fuck off Tori." I said, rolling my eyes and slamming the end button. I looked back at Cat and sighed. We couldn't just get back to what we were doing, it wouldn't be right. I bit my lip and stared down at the ground, not knowing what to do or say.

"We should...Go on a walk." Cat suggested, motioning towards the window. I sighed.

"I guess." I said, glancing towards my door. It was a little bit after midnight, so my family should have been asleep, but I wasn't going to take any chances of them waking up. Cat ushered me to the window and pulled the curtains back to let me through. I swung my leg over the windowsill and stepped out. Cat quickly joined me and we started off down the block. We were silent for a few moments before I spoke.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too. I missed friendship...I want you to be my best friend again." She informed me.

I stopped and turned Cat towards me. For a few moments I gazed into her eyes without a word. I then leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. The nervous feeling I have had all day had finally went away. I have been waiting for this moment for so long and it finally happened. I pulled Cat closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She did the same. Cat's soft, gental lips drifted away from mine, I grew nervous once again.

She looked me in the eye, but I could not tell what her emotions were. Until she smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Oh, come on Cat. I think it's time we were a little more than friends..." I started. Cat gave a childish smile and laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Now, I would take you out for some ice cream or something, but I think it's a little late for that." I scratched the back of my neck. Cat laughed and we continued on our walk.

"Jade?" She started quietly. "I...I love you." She shyly said.

"I love you too." I smiled. I grabbed her hand and locked our fingers together comfortably.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Review PLEASE!


End file.
